herofandomcom-20200223-history
Moeka Kiryuu
Moeka Kiryu (桐生 萌郁 Kiryū Moeka) is a part-time editor whom Okabe encounters in Akiba. She is practically glued to her phone and cannot function without it. Even when face to face, Moeka prefers to communicate by email, to the point where if her phone is taken away, she will almost refuse to speak until her phone is returned. She is searching for the legendary retro PC known as the IBN 5100. Appearance Moeka is an attractive, elegant and stoic pale-skinned woman with light nut-brown hair, pink-amber eyes and a tall, slender profile. Usually seen with a purple phone and rectangular glasses. Moeka has a stylish sense of fashion, with her outfit consisting of a white button up top with black arm cutouts, a black belt with a checkered buckle, a short black skirt, and black heels. Her Rounder uniform consists of a black jumpsuit, black boots and a black belt. She also ties her hair to make it easier to move. She is the tallest and the bustiest among all the female characters. Personality Personality wise, Moeka is quiet, absent-minded, reserved, has difficulties interacting with people, and seen to be expressionless most of the time without actually reacting towards anyone or anything, except for certain situations; her preferred form of communication is via text messages even if the person she is "talking" to is right in front of her. Therefore, Moeka is very protective of her phone and becomes agitated if someone tries to take it from her hands. Never shown to interact with anyone properly, Moeka's maturity has yet to be proportionate with her age, due to a certain turn of events in her past. Thus, Moeka is quite clumsy and the type of person that does not know how to take care of herself. Via mails, Moeka is a cheerful and charismatic person, contrasting highly with her real-life personality. She constantly use kaomoji like "(^ ^)", "(T_T)", "(>_<)" and a variety of others, Moeka also uses some netslang expressions like "lmao", "lol" and "orz". Though behaving inexpressive and gloomy in real life, Moeka behaves childish and amusing via mails. Despite this, Moeka does not have confidence, and seems to have an inferiority complex. At heart, behind her expressionless face, Moeka is just a lonely and extremely fragile girl who desperately wants to be accepted and cherished by someone. As she was neglected (or bullied) by every person she met, Moeka became depressed, very sick, and with hints of paranoid personality disorder. Then, FB contacted her and made her feel loved and accepted. Moeka believed that FB was the only one in the world who was a good and accepting person, due to not having anyone that cared about her; the rest of the world to Moeka was empty, devoid of life, and cruel. Thus, she started isolating herself from people, thinking that FB was the only one that could truly understand her and fearing going through her past again. When her relationship with FB, which meant life to Moeka, required her to kill someone, she killed. By taking another’s life, her life retained meaning. While Moeka is capable of carrying out atrocities for acceptance, she strives to be loved and has the potential to be a good person if led in the right direction. This is reflected in Moeka's image song, "To be Loved". In the Gamma world line, Moeka is very different from the Alpha and Beta’s Moeka. She is very responsible, serious, and incredibly perceptive. One could even call her cold-hearted, since she easily killed, with Okabe, two Europol agents. Moeka can also talk normally without using mails, though she says she's not good with conversations, she apparently has more confidence in herself and isn't so devoted to the person that saved her in this world line. However, she constantly worries about Okabe, as he gave her a reason to live, and saved her life various times. She considers FB and Okabe as her family, and though not realising, harbors feelings for Okabe. In the Delta timeline, Moeka is much more friendly, though she is still introverted and depressed. She also shows a lot of creativity, as she manages to write a famous romance novel without any experience on it, however, she implies that she used her relationship with Okabe as a base. Moeka is convinced that she is unneeded by everyone, as people always told her that she was an unwanted child, thus making a wall between her and society and not showing anyone her real feelings. However, after Okabe makes an unbreakable bond with her, and breaks the wall Moeka made between her and people, she smiles more and start showing more of her feelings; She manages to have a normal and happy life, with Okabe and the Laboratory Members by her side. (Moeka's route) Personality wise, Moeka is quiet, absent-minded, reserved, has difficulties interacting with people, and seen to be expressionless most of the time without actually reacting towards anyone or anything, except for certain situations; her preferred form of communication is via text messages even if the person she is "talking" to is right in front of her. Therefore, Moeka is very protective of her phone and becomes agitated if someone tries to take it from her hands. Never shown to interact with anyone properly, Moeka's maturity has yet to be proportionate with her age, due to a certain turn of events in her past. Thus, Moeka is quite clumsy and the type of person that does not know how to take care of herself. Via mails, Moeka is a cheerful and charismatic person, contrasting highly with her real-life personality. She constantly use kaomoji like "(^ ^)", "(T_T)", "(>_<)" and a variety of others, Moeka also uses some netslang expressions like "lmao", "lol" and "orz". Though behaving inexpressive and gloomy in real life, Moeka behaves childish and amusing via mails. Despite this, Moeka does not have confidence, and seems to have an inferiority complex. At heart, behind her expressionless face, Moeka is just a lonely and extremely fragile girl who desperately wants to be accepted and cherished by someone. As she was neglected (or bullied) by every person she met, Moeka became depressed, very sick, and with hints of paranoid personality disorder. Then, FB contacted her and made her feel loved and accepted. Moeka believed that FB was the only one in the world who was a good and accepting person, due to not having anyone that cared about her; the rest of the world to Moeka was empty, devoid of life, and cruel. Thus, she started isolating herself from people, thinking that FB was the only one that could truly understand her and fearing going through her past again. When her relationship with FB, which meant life to Moeka, required her to kill someone, she killed. By taking another’s life, her life retained meaning. While Moeka is capable of carrying out atrocities for acceptance, she strives to be loved and has the potential to be a good person if led in the right direction. This is reflected in Moeka's image song, "To be Loved". In the Gamma world line, Moeka is very different from the Alpha and Beta’s Moeka. She is very responsible, serious, and incredibly perceptive. One could even call her cold-hearted, since she easily killed, with Okabe, two Europol agents. Moeka can also talk normally without using mails, though she says she's not good with conversations, she apparently has more confidence in herself and isn't so devoted to the person that saved her in this world line. However, she constantly worries about Okabe, as he gave her a reason to live, and saved her life various times. She considers FB and Okabe as her family, and though not realising, harbors feelings for Okabe. In the Delta timeline, Moeka is much more friendly, though she is still introverted and depressed. She also shows a lot of creativity, as she manages to write a famous romance novel without any experience on it, however, she implies that she used her relationship with Okabe as a base. Moeka is convinced that she is unneeded by everyone, as people always told her that she was an unwanted child, thus making a wall between her and society and not showing anyone her real feelings. However, after Okabe makes an unbreakable bond with her, and breaks the wall Moeka made between her and people, she smiles more and start showing more of her feelings; She manages to have a normal and happy life, with Okabe and the Laboratory Members by her side. (Moeka's route) Background Moeka's childhood is unknown. However, My Darling's Embrace implies that she was born from an unwanted pregnancy. As her parents did not want to have her, they often abused Moeka physically and mentally. We can speculate that they abandoned her or had an unfortunate death. Moeka was a constantly bullied social outcast; she desperately tried to make friends and find a place to belong, but failed miserably due to her social paranoia. In 2004, she fell into a deep depression due to hating everything and being hopeless, thinking that she no longer had a reason to live, Moeka decided to commit suicide. She drank several sleeping pills, hoping that she would die, but to no avail. As the pills were not working, her final attempt was to jump off a large building. At that moment, she received a mail from the enigmatic FB recruiting her to the Rounders, a SERN unit, changing her life forever. As FB often communicated with Moeka and acted as a mother figure towards her, speaking with Moeka about her problems and comforting her, she came to see FB as the person that gave her life meaning and devoted every waking moment to sending mails to them and carrying out their given orders, developing a dependency on FB and their mails. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Leaders